One shot
by xlT-TheRedRanger
Summary: “..I suppose if you can hit the target right on in one shot.. Then fine. I agree to those terms.” Ami agreed, with her nose turned up though. “Trust me, all I would ever take is one shot.” HieixOC one-shot maybe a full story?You tell me!


Hallo everyone, this is my first story, and it made me realize a lot about my writing style, and my procrastination skills. It is a one-shot, the title may not seem creative but it makes sense, and its less dramitic then liars. But I don't have to explain myself!

I would love some feed back! All reviews welcome! Keep the critique on high! I hope you **enjoy**!

* * *

**One shot..**

"Up the stairs there." he said in a gruff voice.

The girl smiled as politely as she could, despite the fact she so bluntly turned off the man behind the counter. She usually wasn't one to shut people down in that manner, but a desk clerk at a gun store and shooting range probably wouldn't have anything in common with a girl like her. She glanced over her shoulder once more at him, a little uncomfortable surrounded by all the fire arms.

'It's not even the fact he works at a place filled with objects of murder,' she thought as she caught his lingering gaze. Furrowing her brow and blinking her gaze back to the steps she finished her thought 'he just seems a little too.. Out there. Not even in a good way though.' She tried to ignore the little shiver crawling up her spine, brushing it off as her body catching up with the annoyed feeling of being convinced to meet up with her friend at a place like this.

The girl readjusted her patched-worked bag on her shoulder and started pulling her light brown hair into three parts, attempting to braid it over her shoulder. This kept her attention focused, seeing as her hair was half dreaded on it own with small braids here and there, she still managed to get it into a loose, large, braid. As she twisted the red hair band around her hair, she came to the top of the stairs and was faced with a door, the words above read in Japanese: 'SHOOTING RANGE: WEAR PROTECTIVE EAR GEAR WHEN APON ENTRY'. She shrugged, sauntering in and not so gently closing the door.

The moment she walked in the room she caught ear full of a boy yelling something obscene, but it stopped when the door slammed behind her. She cringed only slightly and for a moment at the sound but shook it off the next second when she saw her friend turn around, 'ear protection' on and holding a gun. She smiled at the sight of her friend, but her eyes wondered over to where she suspected the yelling was coming from. Her eyes met up with five figures; 3 tall boys, two with oddly colored hair and one with ridiculously gelled black hair, one very short boy with possibly ridiculously gelled up black hair, and an old woman with very faded grey hair. The first one with oddly bright red hair had such bright green eyes, directing there shiny gaze at her; he looked like a total pretty boy, and she was wondering what he would be doing in a place like this. The oddly orange colored hair boy had beady eyes, and he had been trying to figure out what everyone else was looking at, which is when he looked over at her as well. The one with gelled up hair was leaning against one of the half walls people shoot from, next to the red head, and his eyes were only half glanced at her. She thought they might be brown? The gelled back one had his large brown eyes fixed over at the girl, though his body was still angled told the old woman, whose eyes were closed.

'Well I know how to make an entrance,' she thought as she raised her brow at them,' he must have been arguing with his grandma there.. Weird place to do that.' she thought as she skipped over to her friends post.

"Rin!" her friend called to her excitedly, she sent the gun down on the half wall between the two plains of glass of the shooting way, and pushed her orange ear muffs off her head and onto her shoulders.

"Alo Ami" the girl, Rin, greeted with a laugh. She hugged her friend and attempted to straighten out Ami's usually styled short black hair.

"Those little ear muffs could certainly help you start a new fashion trend that's for sure." Rin said ruffling the hair she just straightened out.

"Hey hey hey, don't make me send you back home foreigner!" Ami said jokingly angry, guarding her hair.

Rin was staying with Ami and Ami's family as a French exchange student. Rin and Ami had been set up as pin pals through school since elementary times, and they had visted each other often since the start of junior high. Now that Rin was old enough to participate in exchange programs, she jumped a the chance to stay with Ami and her family. That was two months ago, when she turned 15.

"Hey hey hey, I'm just trying to help, I am French after all, I would know all about fashion obviously."

"Yeah, sure, obviously." Ami said with a laugh, eyeing Rin's clothes.

Rin pushed Ami's arm playfully, with a pout. She was joking about the knowing about fashion sense being innate of course, but she still liked her own 'non-style-style'. Even if her long and tattered skirts made her look like a 'filthy hippy' and her cut up tees just enhanced her very small hips and waist but blew up her chest. She might have looked awkward but she just lacked a taste for extravagance, so it wound up settling out into a grungy loving look. She liked it.

Sometime during Rin and Ami's little conversation, the other group of people that inhabited the shooting areas started up with the same noise she heard before she walked in. However, now she heard the old lady and the orange top putting in their two or three or 40 cents.

"So, is there a specific reason you wanted me to meet you here? Or is it just shooting ranges are popular hang outs for teenagers in Japan?" Rin asked Ami, arms linked walking over to her post, and she gave a flick of her eyes to signal at the other group of people questioningly.

"Ha ha Rin, you are so funny," Ami mock laughed and dropped her arm from her friend," there is a specific reason. As you know there has been a large crime rise in the past couple months-""Yep, crimes included with guns. So are we here to burn the place down and make it safer for everyone? What a good idea, I'm glad I brought matches!"

Ami gave her a less then amused look,"Ha. Ha. Ha. Really you should look into being a stand up comic.""I will.""No, Rin, we aren't going to burn the place down-""Darn.""Ahem! I decided that I need to know how to protect myself." Ami insisted with her head tilted up a little, placing the orange muffs back on her ears and picking up the gun. Rin pushed them back onto her shoulders."Ami, you are usually a smart girl, but I guess common sense isn't apart of school cirriculum. Getting a gun isn't going to help you! It's only going to make crime rise more. Do You really want to kill people?" Rin said with a frown. She thought she heard a scruff 'Stupid girl' from the other side of the room but she brushed it off with a glance in that direction.

Ami smiled a small smile. "Rin, you of all people know that guns don't kill people, people kill people.""Yeah, but guns help."

Ami had put her muffs back on and took aim at the paper target. She fired two shots, blinked and fired one more. Rin looked over at the other group of people again, the gelled back boy was taking aim now too, but he fired six shots. That earned a _phawp_ to the head by the old lady. She caught something from the bickering about him being 'trigger happy' and him 'not really focusing'. Ami was reeling in the target to she where her shots hit. At the sight of it Rin snickered a little at Ami's reaction.

"Well I don't know why you are so upset. I'm glad you can't aim worth your life." Rin said patting Ami's shoulder."Do you hear what you are saying? What if this really did depend on my life? I would be dead! And also this is a lot harder then it looks!" Ami said pouting. She was never to happy when she wasn't perfect at everything; Its what people would call an unhealthy habit.

When Rin just kept smiling and patting her shoulder Ami held the gun out for Rin to take it. "Why don't you try and see how easy it is?" Ami said with a huff and sat wrinkled her nose, "Ew, I don't want to hold this gross thing." She tried to give it back but Ami wouldn't budge.

"Fine. If I show you that anyone could use one of these things to easily kill someone no problem, will you please take some self defense instead of use this hideous contraption?" Rin asked her with a sigh."..I suppose if you can hit the target right on in one shot.. Then fine. I agree to those terms." Ami agreed, with her nose turned up though.

"Trust me, all I would ever take is one shot." Rin said grumbling.

With a sigh she changed the paper target. Holding it for a second, she dug through her bag and pulled out a sharpie. Scribbling something over the target she pushed the button and it began to drag back. When the target was in position she raised the gun to aim at the center and before Ami could finish offering the orange muffs she took her shot. Putting down the gun and reeling in the target again she took it off the hanger and held it up for Ami to see."There, now can we go find a Judo place or something?" Rin asked winningly.

Ami snatched the target from her friends hands. Right at the designated center of the target was a little bullet hole. The bullet hole also went right through the _u_ in a word written in red sharpie across the center of the target; **FUSIL****. **"How did you do that? I have been trying all afternoon!" Ami whined, inspecting the target more closely.

Rin heard an old laugh snickering at her right.

"You see dim wit? That girl never even shot a gun before and she has more accuracy then you do.""Shud up grandma! No one was talking to you! And who cares if some chick has beginners luck huh? Are you listening to me grandma! Are-""So girl," the old lady turned and kept my attention. "You think you could come over here and teach this good for nothing here about aim and accuracy?""That's it grandma!""Shud it Uramaehi! That's no way to talk to you're elders!" the orange top hollered at the gelled back one. "Who asked you moron!"

After that they proceeded to get into a wrestling fight, and a small _ahem_ brought back Rin's attention. The old lady raised her brow at the girl, which Rin replied back with a brow raise of her own."Sorry Madame. I uh, don't do violence." Rin said with a small smile. "Stupid woman." This time she heard it for sure. She looked over and caught the eyes of the gelled up one, who was glaring in her direction. She finally got a good look at his eyes though, red, like paprika."Excuse me?" Rin asked with her eyes slanted in confusion."I can't believe I let this idiot drag me out here, its like they are trying to bored me to death. You stupid people, are all the same. Afraid of a little confrontation. There is no excitement in this trivial place, you all are to cowardly to-"

The boy was cut off though when Rin waltzed over, quite literally, smiling, raised the gun right in front of his face, and with a quick lengthen of her smile raised the gun just above his hair and fired the gun at the target behind him. Pushing the button the brings the target to the half wall she leaned down a few inches so she was eye level with his widened red eyes.

"Trust me when I say, confrontation is the last thing I am afraid of. What I am afraid of, is that people who think like that will be the most heard voice. People like that who think about judging who has the 'bigger balls', and there for the right to dominate the world, by who has the most blood on his hands, and if you ask me; _That_ is stupid. Man." Rin smiled at him, a genuine smile. She wasn't trying to be snide or resentful or sarcastic in her words, she was honestly conveying her point, which explained the sadness in her eyes.

"I just hope you don't really think like that." she said with a small whisper, smile widening a little and her eyes closing with a little giggle.

She straightened up and sauntered back over to her friend whose eyes were wide. She dropped the gun in Ami's lap.

"By the way," she said turning back around to face the direction of the boy, "Was that a little more exciting for you?" she asked, tilting her head.

The gelled up boy snorted and put his head down, and there was a burst of laughter from the orange top and Urameshi, from what she managed to catch during the yelling. The red head held a hand over his mouth and let out a small chuckle, muttering along the lines of: 'I believe it was.' Rin just smiled and sauntered back over to Ami, still smiling softly at the on going laughter and jibes and jokes and expressions coming from the boy gang and their grand mother.

"Okay, now you have to take this thing here, put it back with all the other things over there, never ever touch a thing again, and prepare yourself for some fun martial-art type things. If you will excuse me, I have to go burn the skin off my hands where that thing has been… Or something." Rin stuck her tongue out through her teeth as Ami rolled her eyes, sighed, and feigned in other ways about how she was 'oh so adorable and not at all repetitive.'

"Nice interaction with you colorful folk!" She sang as she made her move to escape to the door."Hey! Wait a minuet there chickety!"

Rin spun on her tip toes, pointing them inward toward each other and titled her head to the side, staring at the orange head as he called out to her. They both ignored the 'wtf-chickety?!' of his gelled back Urameshi boy.

"What's your name anyhow!""Well it isn't Rooster or anywho.."She heard a very aduiable 'wow' from her friend Ami, along with more muttering of her: 'not only being sooo cute, but also hilarious'. She smiled at all the boys confused looks and apologized to Ami.

"That wasn't even qualified for punny, honey.'

Rin laughed, and apologized again. She looked over the boys discreetly in subtly and quickly brought back her attention to the orange's original question;

"Well, all puns aside, you boys can all call me.. Kimi!" Rin said thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her cheek as she thought, and after dragging out 'me' she gave them a name. Very rarely she gave people her given nickname, and even more oddly she gave them her given birth name. There was no secrecy behind the little white lie, no mal intent, no privacy paranoia, she simply played a game with herself; to see if someone would double guess her. People usually figured out what her nickname and birth name were, but very rarely she lost the game. She secretly enjoyed being beat at her little games.

"Kuwabara Kazuma! Defender and Fighter of Love! And Overall Stud." orange, Kuwabara introduced himself with a wink. Then his face went white and he flailed adding, "But I already found my one true love who is more beautiful then any girl could ever imagine! Sorry." He said grinning and drooling and scratching the back of his head. Rin could just smile and place a hand over her heart, nodding, telling him she understood. He was ridiculous, but love holds ridicule close too.

"Ignore him, he was dropped on his head as a baby. The names Urameshi, Yusuke and I'm no pansy like him." gelled back formally introduced himself. He then proceeded to argue with Kuwabara orange, not waiting for any sort of acknowledgment of introduction. Rin's eyes caught the attention of the old lady looking at her two target sheets, she watch the old lady's face light up with the corner of her lips rising into an all-knowing-smirk.

"It's really pitiful dimwit. Girl, maybe you want to try a little training? This dumbass could use a few pointers from someone who can embarrass him more then I could." the old lady glanced up at me, eyebrows raised. I laughed and couldn't get in my reply with gelled back Urameshi screaming at the 'old hag' as he put it, he also called her 'Grandma' and 'Genkai'; of all those names she deduced she should address the old lady as the last.

Red made a small step forward, and with a small nod he introduced himself as Minamino, Shuichi, using perfect manners and soft words. Smiling seemed as though it wasn't warranted with this red so she bowed her head for a moment, and caught his gaze as she lifted her head. He was smiling so she uplifted her lips to match his. The only one to not introduce himself was gelled up one, and red Minamino offered to her to address him simply as Hiei.

"Sorry again, Hiei." Rin clapped her hands in front of her nose and did a small nod, "Now, it was nice _meeting _all you colorful people. Sorry to have interrupted any familial bonding time."

There was a chorus of confusion and departing pleasantries among the group of colorfulls and she finally made her exit. As she parted on her path back to Ami's home, she was wordlessly called back to calling wordlessly to turn around.

"Hello Hiei." Rin smiled at him.

"What is your real name girl?" he grunted, leaning against a wall, not opening his closed, down centered eyes.

Rin grinned, "Rinee""Your friend called you Rin." his eyes catching hers, only half open.

"Yes she did."

"Are you lying again?"

"Nope. Rin is a nickname she gave. Besides it wasn't a lie, it was a game."

"What kind of game girl.""A game you won.""How did I win, I wasn't even aware I was playing."

"You asked."

His eyes were open and he was standing up now, no longer leaning against his wall. He titled his head upward, and as he did she titled her head to the side. He scoffed slightly as she smiled, and made an audible 'Hn.' as she made a 'Hehe'.

"You lie a lot don't you" He told her with a question.

"Depends on what you qualify as a lie." she shrugged, stepping toward him.

"Why lie to perfect strangers?"

"You tell me, only after you answer my question though."

"Hn, you made two shots."She blinked. She lowered her eye-lids to a half gaze, her lips curving up, mouth slightly ajar. Strengthening up she qualified herself "That wasn't a lie."

"What was it then girl."

"An exception? A Necessity? A happening? A misjudgment? A change of fate?"

"A lie."

"Yeah. But at least it didn't start out as a lie."

"Does it matter?"

"Yep."

He stared at her a moment, head tilting up contemplating her. He made no move of turning around.

"What may I call you?" Rin finally said, making a little hop towards him leaning forward a bit.

"Hn..-"

"You really want me to call you that-"she could tell she interrupted him, so she kept her grin on the inside as she teased him.

"No," he glared a bit, his paprika eyes sizzling "you may call me Hiei."

"When may I call you?"

He smirked, "You may call me once. Whenever you like."

With that he turned on his heal and walked back into the building with all his colorfulls. She waiting until he was all the was inside the building, counted to 10, then to 20, and whispered ever so slightly,"Hiei."

Counted 10 seconds, then 20, and then a second later, Hiei came to the door."I said once girl." His face blank and his arm still extended holding the door open.

"I remember."

They both turned, and continued the direction they turned; in opposite directions. As Rin proceeded onward, she was wondering about in her mind, but not deep enough to escape the fact that she had spent quite some time in that death trap, and it was quite dark, and there were quiet footsteps behind her. She sighed, hoping they would pass by her, she started skipping. The footsteps must have taken that as a sign of fleeing, so they caught up to her as she happened to pass a lovely, dark, deserted alley way. It wasn't footsteps at all, it was the creeper at the death trap.

He pinned her against the wall, picking her up a little bit so she was an inch or two off the ground, holding her up by her arms. Rin struggled, just trying to loosen his grip so she really could flee, but he wasn't budging. She refused to resort to physical violence. He moved one arm over her throat, attempting not to strangle her to a point of death she assumed, more of just to knock her unconscious. Not seeming to get much out of her voice other then a whisper, she tried the last thing she could think of,"hiei."

A second later the guy was on the ground, so was she and as she tried to catch her breath, she heard the sound of flesh hitting bones and boning snapping against bone. "That'll teach you to attack a lady!"

"Urameshi?' Rin was quizzical, expecting a much different gelled boy to be in front of her. But she was never the less grateful. After thanking him and convincing him that she really was in well enough condition to get herself home, she settled for him accompanying her in the general direction they could both go until it came time to part. Gelled back Urameshi invited her to the arcade with the tagline of them teaming up against orange Kuwabara in the shooting games.

Upon reaching the small home of the Ami, she got one foot on the stoop's first step, and chortled at the sight of Hiei on the porch swing, lieing down.

"Enjoying yourself."

"Relaxing" he sat up, firmly planting his feet on the ground, hands at his sides.

"May I join you."

"It's your house."

"No its not."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her, eyes having to slant upward since she sat a few inches taller then him.

"Its Ami's. I just live with her."

"Where are your parents."

"France."

They sat for a few minuets, then he stood to leave, and she followed him to the steps, after he was of them she stopped him,

"You come because I called?"

"Yes."

"Where were you when I called in the alley?"she took a step down the stoop, hands on the rail.

"Urameshi got to you."

"Where were you?" Tilting her head, taking another step.

"Waiting."

"Why didn't you help?" she jumped off the last step in front of him head still titled, smiling at eye level with him.

He smirked. "You said violence wasn't the answer."

"You're a liar."

"You said that before you pretended to shoot me."

"Well now you are a double liar. Firstly, I didn't pretend to shoot at all, had that been my target sheet, I would have shot deception."

"Ironic."

"I know. Secondly, I mean you are a liar, because you answered my call twice."

Eyebrows raised he reasoned "Then that makes two of us."

"How about the two of us meet at one place?"

"Isn't that what you people call a date."

"Well," Rin side stepped around him, going full circle " a date is a marking of time, people go on dates that are special rendezvous with romantic intent, and dates are food."

"Then what sense of this word are you making girl."

"Well if we went on a date, on some date, and ate dates, we could clear up every bit of confusion around the word."

Hiei observed her, and she felt his contemplation heating her blood; a very new concept.

"..Accepted"

"Tomorrow, 9:00am, the fresh market, at the date stand sound good?"

"Sounds fitting."

"See you then, then Hiei." she turned to go back up Ami's stoop, when Hiei called her.

"Just one, Rinee."

They both knew they were lying.

* * *

A/N: I tried best I could to not try and write from Hieis point of veiw at all, but I wanted to be in third person. So I was hoping that somethings seemed a little disconnected, so that it would get the feeling the OC was getting instead of holding the all knowing feeling of all that goes on in his world because she has no idea! Yet? EYEDEEKAY! exactly.

FUSIL: french for evil.

Talk to me through words!


End file.
